Yesenia
Yasmine "Angel" Umi Hart '''is a young girl with the ancient Cetra bloodline; despite this she's a rathe ordinary girl who comes across as very bright and cheerful, even though this may not be what she's actually feeling inside. She's the second daughter of Logan Kane Locke and Esmé Marie Hart , her elder sister being Violante Delilah Hart. History On July 14th Yasmine Umi Hart was born to Esmé Hart and Logan Locke. For a month after her birth they lived in an area of Midgar but later moved to the much quieter Luca. During this time Esmé and Logan were engaged to be married and seemingly very in love, however after only a few months this began to fall apart. Logan began to spend more and more time with his brother, Lionel; they would stay out late, partying etc. while Esmé was left at home with the girls. Whenever he came home the two would argue, as time went on a huge rift started to grow between them. Through his brother’s influence Logan got involved heavily with drink and drugs; Esmé was put under yet more strain as she had less and less money to look after the two girls. After a rather heated argument about money when the girls were about 2 and 3 years old, Logan went out and robbed a grocery store; he was caught and sentenced to jail, they also found out he was under the influence at the time. Esmé struggled immensely during this time; she was unable to work as she had to look after the girls and eventually ended up turning to Lionel for help. He would watch the girls while Esmé went out to work. One evening Lionel had tried to make advances on Esmé, she refused him and told him she no longer wanted him around the girls; Esmé then had to start paying a babysitter to look after the girl’s while she was at work. When Angel was about 3 Lionel snuck into the house, telling the babysitter that he was the children’s uncle; he then knocked the girl out and took the four year old Vi. Yasmine was left there for a couple of hours unattended until Esmé came home. Esmé reported this to the police and after a week Lionel was found, but there was no Vi. Lionel was taken into custody but eventually released, his told the officers that there had been an accident so he decided to take Vi to the hospital and left Yasmine with the babysitter, however on his way there he was attacked and Vi kidnapped. There had been at least 3 witnesses and Lionel was deemed innocent. A couple of months later Logan was released; Esmé still believed that Lionel had taken Vi and at every opportunity tried to get him to confess and tell her where her baby was, Logan however believed his brother until the end which drove a further wedge between Esmé and Logan. During this time Yasmine was suffering from neglect; if he’d been drinking too much Logan would shout at her saying it was somehow Yasmine’s fault for everything that happened, he would spend a lot of time drinking in front of Yasmine. With Logan unable to get a job because of his criminal past Esmé had to continue working and providing for their family which left Yasmine with Logan and Lionel and put Esmé once again under more stress. When Yasmine was 4 years old she started play school, quite quickly her parents were called in as those running it became concerned about Yasmine. She wouldn’t interact with the other children and wouldn’t talk to anyone there; she would often sit by herself talking to someone who wasn’t there. They suggested taking Yasmine to a therapist but didn’t have enough money. This once again caused more arguments between Logan and Esmé. When Yasmine started school when she was 5 she was able to talk to a child psychologist at the school; they eventually found out that Yasmine believed herself to be talking to angel’s (which is where her nickname came from). While Logan thought that something was seriously wrong with Angel, Esmé remained unconcerned by it, she thought the root of her daughter’s problems was all the arguing and the tense environment and just told Logan she had gifts that he didn’t understand, as to further irritate Logan, Esmé came up with various nicknames for their daughter in reference to the angel’s; eventually the nickname “Angel” did stick, and it’s what she’s been known as ever since. When Angel was about 7 Logan once again got arrested, she was never really sure over the circumstances and to this day no one would tell her why – he was eventually sentenced to over 15 years in jail. During the time that Logan was in jail Esmé broke off their engagement and had started to date other men; the only one Angel ever met was a serious boyfriend of about 5 years named Thomas. Angel had been very close to the man, eventually going so far as to call him dad. However one day he disappeared without warning and both Angel and Esmé were left devastated. While Logan was in jail, Lionel would constantly turn up the house, however this always ended with arguments between him and Esmé; Lionel would constantly say that Esmé was an unfit mother and Angel should be taken away from her. As time went on Lionel started to plant things around the house making Esmé appear unstable or a harm to Angel. As Esmé had banned Lionel from seeing Angel he would try and spend as much time with Angel as possible behind Esmé’s back; he would often pick Angel up from school on her way home and would often bring her back to his house when Esmé wasn’t aware, however he told Angel to never tell Esmé about them meeting. Finally when Angel was 14 an incident happened where Lionel committed Esmé to an institution, after a few months in foster care Angel was finally put into the custody of Lionel and his wife, Bobbi. Angel had a very tough time living with Lionel, he was very controlling and would often belittle her (he would often force her to Yevon Temples, which is where she would meet Seymour Gaudo for the first time); she became very close to her new Aunt Bobbi however. Angel had been out on her first date with a boy she met through Bobbi when she was 15, however the night ended horrifically when the boy revealed that he thought she was a prostitute (through her association to her aunt) and attempted to force himself on her. When Angel was 16 she left school but what she did until she was 18 remains unclear. When she was 18 she moved out into her own apartment and started working at a magical shop (under the disguise of a Yevon shop) called Arcania. During this time Seymour Gaudett would constantly appear to her, requesting her hand in marriage; working at this shop however is how she eventually met Baralai Lennox. He came into the shop with back problems and eventually the two started an affair (however, at the time Angel was unaware that Baralai was in a relationship). Roses and Prayers The story began as a normal day for Angel, she had been working in 'Arcania' when a young woman named Tifa Lockhart came into the shop, Angel served Tifa and just as she was getting ready to close up for the day Baralai came in. He and Angel had been in a relationship for nearly a month now, and he told her that he already had a girlfriend, heartbroken and unsure what to think or do Angel fled from the shop, forgetting her bag and to lock up the shop. Angel eventually calmed back down at returned to the shop, locking up and collecting her possesions, on the way back out she noticed a fight going on outside, eventually Angel was able to get a lift with Tifa, Rikku and the rest of the group to Bevelle. There Angel met Seymour Gaudet who once again suggested a marriage between them, although refusing him at first Angel did go on to eventually marry him, as a way of protecting herself and the Al Bhed. After their marriage he abandoned Angel in the middle of Midgar where Genesis attempted to kidnap her because of her Cetra heritage, she was rescued by Rikku and Tifa and they took Genesis as a hostage. While the group were attending a Blitzball game the game was interupted by an accouncement from Maester Seymour, telling the people of Spira that his wife - Angel - had not died as he had previously accounced but had been kidnapped by a group of rouge Al Bhed's. Enraged by the lies Gippal left their booth, he had a gun aimed at Seymour as the man taunted him, however when he was unable to pull the trigger a figure appeared behind him and shot Seymour for him. Angel and the group escaped from the Stadium and into the Sewers; when they were a safe distance away they stopped, but there they were encountered by the same person who had shot Seymour. It turned out that this was a woman named Lightning, who would soon be revealed to be Rikku's half sister. Lightning took the group away from Luca on an airship, while on the ship however she started arguing with Rikku about their parentage. Eventually she left the group at Taejin's Tower where the group eventually encountered Dahaka, a Fal'Cie, the group were branded as L'Cie. They all had unclear dreams of a man in mist; none were clear on what their Focus was. Distressed over becoming a L'Cie Angel covered her brand in gauze and kept a brave face, acting as though nothing was wrong and keeping happily. Eventually the group found a small town where they stayed at at Inn for the night; deciding to make the most of the time they had they went to a local bar and decided to have a good night, there Angel revealed to Baralai that she thought she was pregnant. When everyone had fallen asleep Angel snuck out of the Inn and made her way to a local doctor's to find out if she was pregnant or not. The doctor's gave Angel the sad news that she was in fact not pregnant and would probably have great difficultly ever conceiving. Angel made her way back to the Inn, acting as though nothing was wrong (while in fact she was heart broken), Angel kept herself busy making breakfast for everyone, not letting herself dwell on her sadness. Baralai did confront Angel about a book he'd read in the hotel however, an author by the name of 'Alexander Black' as he suspected he would be linked in some way to their group. Angel took the book and has some idea of where to find him, this ended up with the group on their way to Nautillus. There they found a popular convention for the author 'Alexander Black' and found Angel's elder half brother, James, posing at him. James eventually led YRT to the apartment of 'Alexander Black', who turned out to be Isaac Alexander, Rikku's cousin. After spending some time in Nautillus with Zac the group made their way to Banora to see Genesis's parents; on the way to Banora Angel ended her relationship with Baralai, feeling neither of them were ready for their relationship and scared her fate as a L'Cie and Cetra would ultimatetly hurt him. In Banora, Angel met up with her mother Esme, and sister Vi, Vi joined the group for dinner at Genesis's parent's home while Esme searched the town on some sort of mission. After spending time at Genesis's Manor in Banora trying to research the L'Cie, Baralai finally left, wanting to escape Angel after their break up; with Tifa's advise Angel left to go after him, however as she got to the bottom of the hill she was contronted by Brother. Angel tried to fight against him but he ended up breaking her arm and throwing her into a car; Angel's magic proved useless against Brother and when she tried to use her gun as a way to escape he choked her and threatened her with a knife. Rikku had been alerted to Angel's situation when Brother stole her phone and texted Rikku, accidently using her real name (which the group did not yet know). The group called on Esme who used her powers to figure out who had taken Angel and that she was now at her uncle, Lionel's. At Lionel's house, Lionel had caused Angel to hit her head against the floor, causing her to be disoriented however when he left the room, Brother healed her broken arm. When there was a knock at the door Lionel locked Angel in a secret room, when he answered the door he was met by Cid, who visably struck fear into Brother (although Lionel had no idea who he was). Etymology '''Yasmine \ya(s)-min\ as a girl's name is pronounced yahz-MEEN. It is of Arabic and Persian origin, and the meaning of Yasmin is "jasmine flower". Yasamin is the original form. And her middle name Umi \u-mi\ as a boy's name is of African origin, has the meaning "life". The meaning of her nickname is: Angel \a-ngel, an-gel\ as a girl's name (also used as boy's name [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Angel Angel]), is pronounced AHN-hail, AIN-jel. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Angel is "messenger; messenger of God". Derived from the Church Latin name Angelus, from Greek "angelos". The influence of the word "angel" makes the name an affectionate term of address for a good (or pretty) little girl. Personality Angel is a person that hides behind a happy, silly front that she has created; she has become so used to it that she's often unaware of her own feelings or how to deal with them, she's also unable to drop this sheild that she has created. Beneath this Angel is very insecure, she doesn't like to be alone and isn't good at dealing with her need to have people close to her and to like her, instead she acts in a childish, immature way which often grates on people (Genesis for example). Angel will always try and be as optimistic and happy in any situation as she wishes to try and pass on this happiness to other people. Angel does her best to love everyone, no matter how hard this is, she will always try and forgive people and trust them and would do whatever she could to help people. Sometimes Angel gets upset, feeling she gives out too much to people and gets nothing in return, she hides this deep inside however and does't wish her feelings to be a burdane to anyone else; Angel often wishes she was a lot colder and didn't let people affect her like they do. Angel is a very loving, happy young girl, she will do anything in her power to help others and cared deeply about every aspect of the earth around her. Due to her Cetra upbringing she sees the connections with everything on the planet, knowing the the smallest of actions can have a large impact on anyone, she tried to act in the most caring ways she can and have as few negative impacts as possible, likewise Angel always tries to see the good in people, she believes that everyone can be saved no matter their actions and tries to be willing to that person that will give them forgiveness and love. Image Weapons As well as her magic Angel also carries a small pistol with her wherever she goes. Powers Angel has the powers of the ancient race, the Cetra, this puts her in contact with the planet, causing Angel to 'hear' its voice as well as the voices of the dead; Angel also has an affienty for nature and the five elements - the Cetra being able to cast spells without the use of Materia; Angel's favoured magical gift is the ability to heal. *Angel has the ability to comminicate with the Lifestream *Angel has the ability to manipulate the Lifestream *Angel can see and comminicate with the deceased (a gift specific to her) *Angel can preform magic without the use of Materia *Angel is able to heal just through a touch of her hands *Angel can teleport both herself and other objects from one location to another (although this uses a lot of Angel's engery and she becomes disorienated and tires) *Angel possesses telekinesis *Angel is able to manipulate the elements *Angel is slightly telepathic *Has possesses Ecological Empathy *Angel posses healing abliities, both the ability to heal herself and others **This includes Health Optimization Future powers *Angel will one day be able to astral project *Angel may one day posses pathokinesis There are still Cetra power's that Angel is still unaware of but she's trying to learn each day. Relationships Esmé Marie Hart Logan Kane Locke Violante Delilah Hart James Eric Holt Lionel Ned Reichardt Robin "Bobbi" Mae Sullivan Rikku Araceli Alexander Tifa Lockhart Genesis Rhapsodos Baralai Matthew Lennox Angel is in love with Baralai, at times she isn't sure why, but ever since the moment she feel in love with him and as every day passes she falls more and more in love with him. Gippal Oliver Rangover Jean Gabrielle Rangover Daniel Chase Rangover Jorgie Porter Alexander Isaac "Zac" Henry Alexander Cid Ramsey Alexander Brother Maxwell Alexander Gallery YasmineAngel.jpg Angelpic.png 4.jpg outtake1.jpg outtake2.jpg 01~9.jpg 6.jpg 007 (1).jpg 7.jpg 011.jpg Angel002.jpg 1.jpg 002 (2).jpg exclusive01vogue.jpg tumblr_luv75wpAge1qdksdzo1_500.jpg tumblr_luvyt8mUoj1qdv1gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lusuj3kxSu1r6cugxo1_500.gif tumblr_luszskr9tN1qimu73o1_500.png tumblr_lut2yaI2N21qej6noo1_500.png tumblr_luqqp6781J1qa9w1po1_500.png tumblr_lurcx8z1Wo1r6rugzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lupao0C7yS1qimu73o1_500.png Trivia *Does Yoga everyday *Prays everyday *When she was younger she used to talk to angels *Where she got shot by Seymour Gaudett, the bullet is still inside of her *Doesn't talk about her past, especially her uncle *Has a thing for Al Bhed's *Baralai is Angel's first ever relationship, the first person she has been in love with, and the first person she's had sex with *Is unaware that Logan isn't her biological father *Can read and write Enochian *Has never been ill in her whole life *When travelling she will text her family throughout the day and call them almost every night Category:List of Characters